


To Love A Delinquent

by Wildkratticusfever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Boy Lance, Gang, Good Boy Keith, M/M, Officer Shirogane, Rape/Non-con Elements, Therapist Adam, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildkratticusfever/pseuds/Wildkratticusfever
Summary: Anything I put for the summary will literally be spoilers for this story. One thing you must know this isn't your typical 'bad boy' Keith and 'good boy' Lance. This story will consist of violence, sex, drug use, gun use and rape. Possibly more. I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone here





	To Love A Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> I took so long to upload this but here it is. This was for the Klance Pinefest but never got around to posting it thank you to Tigerblab 7 for the cover picture

_Lance couldn’t believe what he had done. His hands covered in red stains and his soul felt as if it wasn’t there anymore._

__

Running was all he could do. The starry night was nothing but running. Loud sirens blaring behind him. 

__

He wasn’t sure if to run or to stay where he was.

__

_“What are you waiting for?!” A voice yelled at him. “The police will be here any minute!!” Lance was frozen._

__

__

__

Lance jumped over a fence in hopes to get further away from the sirens. He ran and ran until the sirens were nothing but a muffle. 

__

__

__

He hid in an alley breathing heavily. His back rubbed against the wall as he slid down. There was no going home tonight….again.

__

__

__

_“Great job out there new kid.” The voice from earlier told him. It belong to a male, around his age at the time. But taller. The male stood about 6 foot 2. His light skin covered in tattoos in every inch of his body. Surprisingly it didn’t cover his face. “You are officially one of us.” He sneered. Lance didn’t know if to be afraid or relieved they didn’t kill him._

____

__

____

_And by ‘they’ he meant the most dangerous gang in town._

_____ _

__

_____ _

Lance shook thinking back to what got him in this situation in the first place. Joing that gang had been the worst decision of his life. What he did to get in just added the salt to the injury.

_____ _

__

_____ _

You see 5 years ago Lance dropped out of High School to join a gang that promised security from his abusive ex boyfriend. And while they did keep their end of the deal, Lance never thought that they would do such horrible things to other people to get their way.

_____ _

__

_____ _

He always believed gangs just did people favors but that wasn’t the case. He learned the hard way.

_____ _

__

_____ _

A couple of weeks back, Lance had been promoted leader of the gang. At that moment, Lance had been cold hearted and uncaring towards anything or anyone. That was until he found something that one of his gang members did.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“HELP!” Lance had heard a familiar voice in the warehouse they were all hiding out in. “SOMEONE PLEASE!” The cries become louder and louder. It was quite common for the members to grab random girls off the streets for some fun of their own. Even if said girl wasn’t a prostitute._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_As her screams becoming more agonizing Lance decided to intervene. He slammed the door open angry that they couldn’t shut her up. The problem started when he laid eyes on the victim. Her name was Rachel McClain. His twin sister. He couldn’t move or say anything when his eyes met hers. She recognized him almost immediately. The slash that cut his eyebrow barely changed his appearance._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“Lance!” She shouted in a big relief. “You’re alive!”_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_“You know this slut master?” The male that stood over her looked at Lance. He was holding a whip and her clothes were torn. Lance wasn’t sure what happened next. It all felt like a blurr. What he does remember is freeing Rachel. That’s all that mattered._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lance shook his head in distraught. He needed to rest. This was too much for him. He took out his phone and sent a quick message before disappearing into the shadows.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The next day, across town, a relatively short male walked out of his school. He felt exhausted and unwilling to do anything for the rest of the day. His school projects just seemed to get tougher and tougher each day. With the new street artist roaming the streets, the teacher seemed to make the work more and more difficult. Wanting her students to surpass that ‘street rat’.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

His brother, who just so happened to be head of the police force, just added more pressure to it. He too wanted Keith to surpass the ‘street rat’. He hated that name that had been given to the artist.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

If there was something Keith enjoyed was watching the art come to life. The artist had the greatest mind he had ever seen. Not even De Vinci could match up to it. Although it did bring him some doubts. And his art suffered the most from it. He didn’t feel cut out for it anymore. He couldn’t bring his art to life like the mysterious ‘street rat’ did. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey watch where you’re going!” Keith had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed the male in front of him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“S-sorry.” Keith began to feel anxious. The male glared at him and walked past him. He could smell the cigarette scent that illuminated from him. He didn’t seem to be having such a fun day either. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lance hated today already. First he wakes up to find out he’s down to his last cigarette and some rando nearly made him drop it as well. He was already pissed that he ran out of paint the night before.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it to see it was a text from his ‘friend’, Hunk. The guy liked to call Lance a friend. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t say anything against it. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Hunk** (Barrista at Cafe): Want to come over for Tea? On the house. :D

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Lance:** Sure I guess

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Hunk** (Barrista at Cafe): Cool see you then!

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

****Lance didn’t understand the guy but that wasn’t his business.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for more! I know its short but I assure you its worth the read.


End file.
